


Close your eyes and go to sleep

by reveetoile



Series: Arashi Sharehouse [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Swearing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Jun is hurt and the rest of Arashi is there to make sure that he will be okay in the end.





	Close your eyes and go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> prompt used: 8 - Vulnerable

“Fuck, Jun! What happened to your face?” Nino yelled the moment Jun stumbled into their living room and got the attention of Aiba who was watching him playing a game as well as Ohno’s who was in the kitchen preparing a bottle of baby formula.

 

Ohno glanced into the living room and almost let the bottle fall when he saw the bloodied lip and the beginning of a black eye on the youngest face. Luckily he managed to catch it when Sho came out of his room to see what the ruckus was about.

 

  
“Nino, you are waking the children,” he chided but stopped when he saw Jun. The worst was not the broken face of the youngest but the broken look on his face. The sound of the loosing tone of Nino’s video game brought the four men out of their shock and revery and Aiba, as well as Sho, went to Jun to take him with them to the bathroom to clean his wounds. Nino turned off his game and the television and went to the kitchen to make them some strong coffee as well as tea and took some beers out of the fridge. He couldn’t decide which drink was the best. Ohno went on to making the bottle ready for little Rin and shuffled out of the kitchen to the room where Akemi still slept peacefully and Rin was whining a bit because he got hungry. Dinner was already too far away for the baby to be happy right now. He gave the boy the bottle and after making sure both of the children were tugged in fully he left the room. This time he closed the door tightly after making sure that the baby phone was on.

 

  
That way they didn’t have to worry about waking the children with their voices, he thought and put the second adapter on the table in the living room before sitting down beside Nino and waiting for the other three. He wanted to know what happened to Jun.

 

  
Jun was soon back and Nino tugged the other in between Ohno and Nino to take him into his arms and to hold him close for a moment. Jun closed his eyes sighing once and then burying his head into Nino’s shoulder for the moment.

 

  
“What happened?” Sho asked carefully from Nino’s other side and it took some time for him to look up once again. 

Tears were in his eyes and the rest of Arashi exchanged a look. Only a few things could make Jun openly cry and they weren’t happy that anybody might have made the other cry and feeling so helpless.

 

  
“Nobuta-san awaited me after filming,” he said in an emotionless voice - a stark contrast to the tears that now slipped over his cheeks and Ohno carefully wiped them away so that they won’t irritate his hurt eye. “He told me he would take the children. That Sumire-chan made a mistake to let me have them in the case of her death and that I am at fault that she died after all so I shouldn’t have them. Especially with my job and then having them live here with the five of us… He didn’t use nice words.”

 

  
Sho swore silently while Aiba moved half over Ohno to take Jun in a tight embrace. “He can’t take them that easily,” he promised and Ohno looked at Sho sharply.

 

  
“They can’t right?” the oldest asked and Sho shrugged helplessly.

 

  
“I don’t know,” he mumbled and looked down. “But I don’t think they can. He is their recognised father after all and it was in Sumire-chan’s will,” he mumbled and Nino nodded resolutely. They wouldn’t let a crazy man take Jun’s children. Even if that crazy man was their uncle.

 

  
“But what if he is right?” Jun asked in a small voice. “What if I am at fault that Sumire-chan got so ill after Rin’s birth and if this arrangement is bad for them? I don’t have as much time as Nobuta-san does after all,” he said sadly and the others exchanged a look. Jun was right he didn’t have as much time as Nobuta - mostly because Nobuta was currently unemployed - but the children were at no time alone. And Jun had the necessary money to raise them after all. And they all loved the children now after the few weeks they lived together. They were adorable and Jun, too, Jun had the most beautiful smile on his face whenever he was with his children and played with them. Forgotten was all of his stoic images and pure happiness was filling his eyes then. The complete opposite of this miserable man right now.

 

  
“Do you want to give them up?” Ohno asked him in the end sharply and Jun glared at their leader for a moment.

 

  
“Never!” he hissed and Ohno smiled as he patted his head.

 

  
“That’s good then. We will talk with the lawyer. He won’t be able to take them, I, no we, promise,” he said and looked at the others for a moment, who all nodded in agreement. They wouldn’t let someone hurt their beloved band member after all.

 

  
Aiba stood with Jun in his arms when the younger sagged against him a bit and smiled shortly. “But for now you should sleep. Let us handle the rest,” he mumbled and ignored Jun’s protest while he carried him to his bedroom. The pain killers they had given him had been strong, after all.

 

  
“Aiba-chan is right, you know? You have to be awake early and hide that horrendous eye before Akemi-chan wakes up after all.” The others chuckled at those words and followed to Jun’s room to help him into his sleeping clothes. Jun grumbled a bit about not being a child and being able to do it alone but they all could see that he liked being pampered right now.

 

  
“Do you need a lullaby?” Nino teased the other when he was laid in bed and closed his eyes. There were still a few tears on his face and Nino carefully wiped them away. “Don’t cry, dummy. Everything will be alright, promise. Now close your eyes and sleep. We are here for you,” he whispered and grinned when Sho took hold of Jun’s hand to stroke it slightly.

 

  
“We don’t like it if you cry,” Sho added and Aiba made sure to tug him more comfortably into his blanket. They stayed in silence with Jun until the other fell to sleep and finally left. With one last glance at the peacefully sleeping face of Jun, Ohno finally closes the door. He was sure that tomorrow everything would look brighter for Jun. They would make sure of that!


End file.
